Fate
by Chiao-chan Kumikawa
Summary: "Aku tak akan pernah menyerah pada sang takdir,"/Naif sekali jia kau percaya bahwa takdir bisaberubah.. karena.../Takdir itu tak akan pernah bisa berubah ataupun di rubah…/Miku-centric


**GBA~~**

Chiao: Soridori Minna~

Miku: Ngapa thor?

Chiao: Iyaaa, karena saia bikin cerita baru sedangkan yang laen masi nunggak~~

Miku: Bukannya uda biasa?

Chiao: #JLEB O-oke deh… saia cerita dikit tentang asalmula fict ini~~*dilakban terus diiket*

Miku: Yang jelas kita mulai aja! Curcolnya dibawah~~

* * *

"**Fate"**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha corp. & Crypton FM**

**Synchronicity © Hitoshizuku-P**

**Warning: Kea aja deh, oh iya! All of Miku POV. DON'T LIKE? Silahkan tinggalkan laman ini segera sebelum anda menyesal.**

** ngusir, just a warning~**

**TERIMA FLAME kok. Asalkan yang BERMUTU.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Kata yang bercetak Miring = ingatan Miku/kata asing  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mereka datang…," gumamku. Aku menatap lurus ke depan, memandang tajam pintu gua naga ini.

Ya, aku Hatsune Miku, penyihir dan peramal tersohor di dunia ini. Aku sekaligus juga adalah penjaga dari sang Dewa, Naga terkuat yang disembah-sembah oleh rakyat.

'_Uhuk, uh…,'_

Suara itu terdengar di kepalaku, itu adalah suara _Diva_.

_Diva_… ia sebenarnya bernama Kagamine Rin, ia diambil paksa enam belas tahun yang lalu tepat tujuh hari setelah ia dilahirkan. Memang aku yang memerintahkan para _Soldier_ itu untuk mengambil _Diva_, karena yang lama sudah tak sanggup berikrar lagi.

Benar, _Diva_ sebelumnya adalah Kasane Teto. Sama Seperti Rin, Teto juga diambil tepat tujuh hari setelah ia di lahirkan.

"Sejarah akan terulang kembali…," ucapku, aku berdiri dan menegakkan tongkatku.

Aku menatap ke jajaran orang-orang di hadapanku, Pemberontak.

"Kau…," desisnya, aku menatap mata biru lelaki itu. Bocah ingusan yang mengikrarkan pada ibunya bahwa ia akan membawa _Diva_ kembali.

"Selamat datang," salamku, lelaki itu menatapku tajam.

"Cepat minggir dari sana!" perintahnya, oh…

Aku lebih tua darimu seratus tahun bocah… sopanlah sedikit padaku…

"Aku sebenarnya tak menyukai pemberontakan seperti ini. Tapi-"

_**/KLANG/**_

Aku menahan pedang kecil bocah itu dengan tongkatku.

Benar-benar anak yang tidak sabaran…

"Cepat pertemukan aku dengan Rin. atau aku akan membunuhmu." ucapnya tajam, matanya mendelik dan sedikit merah, pertanda ia sangat marah saat ini.

Aku menatapnya datar, mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan berbisik,

"Tak semudah itu,"

Aku mendorong tongkatku sedikit dan membuatnya terpental cukup jauh.

Aku mengangkat tanganku, mengucapkan mantra untuk menghidupkan tulang belulang yang ada disekitarku.

Bocah itu berdiri dan mengangkat pedangnya lagi, mencoba membunuh _skeleton-skeleton_ yang kuhidupkan itu.

Bukan hanya bocah itu, tapi teman-temannya. Pemuda berambut biru, yang entah aku tak tau siapa itu juga mengangkat pisau untuk perlindungan.

Lalu wanita merah yang dulu kukenal sebagai pengikut setia peramal Elluka dan juga pengasuh dari _Diva_ sebelumnya, dia mengangkat pedangnya dan menebas _skeleton_ itu.

Begitu juga, anak tunggal Ratu Ellisa. Yang juga adalah peramal dulunya…

Kuakui… Ramalannya memang bagus, tapi jika sudah takdirnya untuk dibunuh karena ramalannya itu… bukan salahku kan?

'_Akh…'_

Suara itu terdengar lagi, sepertinya ia sudah tak kuat bernyanyi lagi…

_**/KLANG/**_

Suara pedang beradu itu membawaku kesituasi sekarang.

Ya, aku harus mengalahkan mereka dulu.

"Aku akan membawa Rin pulang…" desisnya.

Kulihat di sana, teman-temannya sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah. Kulepas sihirku untuk menghidupkan _skeleton_ itu, aku akan menghadapinya sendiri.

Bocah itu menghela napas cepat, sepertinya karena kecapaian. Tapi sayang, aku tak akan berbaik hati padanya.

Aku mengangkat tongkatku, mengentakkannya sedikit untuk menyebabkan sedikit gempa. Kaki bocah itu melemas, ia jatuh berlutut, bertumpu pada pedang kecilnya itu.

"Apa…" gumamnya, aku mengangkat alis. Tapi tentu saja tak akan terlihat akibat topengku.

Topeng yang akan abadi bersamaku,..

"Kenapa…" dia kembali bergumam, aku berjalan tiga langkah mendekat ke arahnya. Ia perlahan berdiri, tetap menyangga tubuhnya pada sebilah pedang itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam pada gadis-gadis itu!" teriaknya, ia langsung menerjang dan mengarahkan pedangnya padaku.

Aku menahan serangan itu dengan tongkat panjangku, dia menatapku geram…

Seandainya ini bukan takdirku… aku tak akan melakukannya bodoh…

"Aku.. harus melakukannya… Karena ini adalah takdirku." ucapku, aku mendorong tongkatku dan mengakibatkan bocah itu ikut terdorong ke belakang.

Punggungnya menabrak dinding dengan cukup keras, darah pun mulai mengalir dari kepala belakangnya.

Ia terduduk sebentar..

'_Watashi… wa… uta-'_

Suara _Diva_ kembali mengingatkanku, dia sudah tak kuat…

Tapi kenapa dia tetap memaksakan diri!

'_Len…,'_

Bisikan itu…

Bisikan itu membuatku membeku… _Diva_… Dia memanggil nama bocah itu? Bagaimana bisa?

"Rin…," gumam bocah itu, ia kembali bangkit. Menahan tubuhnya pada pedangnya lagi.

"Miku-san… ukh… aku mungkin tak tau.. apa masa lalumu.." ucapnya. Aku memasang wajah datarku…

Masa laluku adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling tak ingin kuingat.

"Tapi… takdir itu… bisa dirubah…," ucapnya, kini ia kembali berdiri tegak walaupun darah masih bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

"_DIAM DAN LAKUKAN SAJA."_

"_Aku tak mau… aku tak mau Priest…"_

Saat-saat itu kembali berputar di ingatanku…

Saat_ Priest_ memaksaku untuk menjadi penjaga Dewa.

"_Ini sudah takdirmu Miku… dan takdir itu tak akan bisa di rubah, kau akan kehilangan semua emosimu. Dan kau hanya akan setia pada sang Dewa."_

"_Tidak Priest, kumohon…"_

Ya… Takdir itu tak akan bisa berubah bukan?

Aku memegang kepalaku erat, aku tak ingin mengingatnya! Tangisanku itu… suara pilu itu…

"Aku tak akan pernah menyerah pada sang takdir… karena aku akan membawa Rin kembali…," ucapnya tegas. Ia mengangkat pedangnya lagi, bersiap untuk menyerangku lagi…

Tak menyerah pada sang takdir…

Kata-kata itu seperti memerangkapku…

Bocah itu kembali menerjang ke arahku, aku kembali menangkisnya. Mengarahkan tongkatku padanya dan seketika membuatnya tergeletak di tanah dengan darah yang mengalir dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Tidak… takdir itu tak akan pernah bisa berubah ataupun di rubah…

Itu yang selalu diajarkan _Priest_ padaku..

Ya.. Dan takdir _Diva_ akan selalu berulang…

Berulang dan berakhir dengan akhir yang sama…

Tak akan pernah ada yang akan merubahnya…

"Takdir akan selalu sama… Takdir itu tidak akan bisa dirubah bocah…," ucapku, aku berbalik berjalan menuju _altar_ untuk berdoa.

Semua pasti sama, tak akan ada yang berubah…

Sekuat apapun kau… kau tak akan pernah bisa merubah takdir…

Aku berlutut di ujung gua ini, dimana aku bisa melihat _Diva_ yang masih saja terus menyanyi dan menari…

Kenapa dia masih bersikeras seperti itu?

Aku menyatukan kedua tanganku, mencoba melihat permintaan baru dari sang Dewa…

'_Aku akan terus bernyanyi… untukmu Len…,'_

_Diva_… apakah kau bodoh? Dia sudah mati!

'_Belum Miku-san… Aku merasakannya… ukh…'_

Terserah padamu!

Air mataku perlahan turun, sebenarnya…

Entah bagaimana caranya, aku memiliki kembali emosiku..

Seluruh perasaan yang dulu dipendam oleh _Priest_, sekarang telah kembali..

Sejak saat pertama aku melihat _Diva_ Rin… ia terlihat cantik, ceria, lembut dan menggemaskan..

Saat itulah… aku kembali merasakan rasa hangat yang menjalar ditubuhku, rasa hangat yang dulu hilang tak berbekas.

Saat itu juga aku mendapatkan kembali perasaan senangku, saat melihat _Diva_ Rin berumur enam tahun dan menjadi anak yang cantik dan bersuara indah.. aku mengulaskan sebuah senyum padanya.. senyum pertamaku setelah perasaanku dicabut seluruhnya oleh _Priest_..

Dan sekarang.. aku menangis, karena akan kehilangan _'cahayaku'_. _Diva_ Rin memang berbeda.. dia memiliki sesuatu yang tak pernah dimiliki oleh _Diva-diva_ generasi sebelumnya. Karena itulah… aku sangat menyayanginya.. bukan sebagai _Diva_, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri… penyelamatku…

Aku memejamkan mataku.. mencoba melihat petunjuk yang ada, walaupun air mata masih membanjiri pipiku.

Sebuah tempat penuh pedang, dua buah kursi yang terikat rantai, dan sebuah bunga mawar _aqua_…

Tidak... ini pasti tidak benar bukan! Tak mungkin takdir ini…

"RIN!"

Aku berbalik dengan cepat, dan aku menemukannya kembali..

Bocah itu perlahan bangkit, memegangi pundak sebelah kanannya dengan sorot mata lurus.

A-apa maksudnya ini! Di-Dia… Dia tak mungkin hidup kembali!

Ia berusaha berdiri, dan berjalan sedikit ke arahku, bukan… lebih tepatnya ke arah belakangku, tempat _Diva_ berada. Cepat-cepat aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengeluarkan sihirku.

"Tidak, aku akan terus bertarung…untukmu Rin..," gumamnya. Tidak…

Itu tak akan pernah terjadi!

Aku kembali mengeluarkan sihirku dengan kekuatan penuh… tapi tak mempan, ia berlari, terus berlari dengan cepat ke arahku.

Tidak! TIDAK! TIDAAAAAAK!

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"

Dia berlari, dan semakin cepat berlari. Bahkan semua sihir yang kukerahkan untuk menghalanginya, hilang tak berbekas.

"AAAAAAAKH!" _**/PYAR/**_

Topengku….

_Ya.. ternyata takdir memang bisa dirubah bukan?_

Dia benar… sekarang topengku hancur, remuk…

Dan inilah maksud dari ramalan itu…

Aku sekarang percaya… Takdir memang bisa dirubah… Bukan begitu, Len?

Aku terpaku, saat Len melewatiku tadi… topengku hancur… membuatku membatu ditempat..

Sekarang tugasku selesai, kini aku percayakan Rin padamu… Tolong.. jaga dia… Len..

Bawa ia pulang bersamamu…

* * *

**GBA~~**

Chiao: ABAL BANGET DESUUUUUU! TAT

Miku: Bukannya semua karyamu begitu thor? ==a

Chiao: Miku… kau kejam… TAT#pundung

Miku: Dasar sedeng… =A=

Chiao: Betewe, mana RinLen?

Miku: Masih pengobatan, lagian nyuruh peran luka-luka kaya begitu..

Chiao: Ya udah deh okelah, seperti yang Minna-chama ketahui~ ini berdasarkan Synchronicity dari sisi Miku~~ ini Cuma diambil saat" terakhir doang… jadi gitu deh… =A=

Miku: Katanya dia kasian liat saya disana

Chiao: Yahh, saya baru pertama ini buat Miku-_centric_ jadi abal banget pasti.. mana alurnya ngga jelas pula… tapi tak apa deh, saia uda berusaha semaksimal mungkin! Wlopun tetep GJ#pundung

Miku: Lalu itu kenapa bagian akhirnya kaya begitu?

Chiao: Err, mo gambarin gimana perasaanmu untuk menyemangati Len, member harapan padanya untuk tetap berjuang menyelamatkan Rin.. tapi yah… ngga kerasa buat saia*gara" buat na pas error*

Miku: Ternyata… =w=" ngomong-ngomong arti ramalan yang kau tulis…

Chiao: ohh itu… ya.. kau tau sendiri 'Sebuah tempat penuh pedang' sama dengan medan pertarungan… ._. 'Dua buah kursi terikat rantai' sama dengan kembar yang tak terpisahkan… trus 'Sebuah mawar aqua' itu sama dengan kau… owo

Miku: Lah kok?

Chiao: Yahhh~ ini ngga sepenuhnya persisi sama Synchronicity sih.. jadi anggap aja ini itu aja~~ saia ngga liat Synchronicity pertamanya… Cuma liat Paradise of Light and Shadow na aja… =w=

Miku: Ya udah deh, apa katamu.. Minna~ kritik dan saran ditunggu~~

Chiao: Diakhiri aja? Ya uda de..… walaupun ini cerita abal nan gagal…. Boleh minta review minna? TAT*sujud-sujud ke readers*

Miku: KRITIK, SARAN, FLAME DITERIMA! Tapi yang bermanfaat… o,,o


End file.
